cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Squad
''' Foreword There are many squads within Pacifica, but none like the Ghost family. Three different squads, namely Omega Ghosts, Delta Ghosts and Beta Ghosts, that work within different battalions of the New Pacific Order, united by core values like loyalty, courage, sense of duty, honor and last, but not least, camaraderie. These values are enshrined in the hearts of every Ghost. Teeters, the founder of the Ghosts, said in order to describe the Ghost Squad(s): '''Ghost Squad Cumulative War Record Since 22 August 2010 the cumulative wars for all three Ghost Squads is 174 as of 21 March 2011. Ranging from nuclear and non-nuclear rogue nations to the hundred (and counting) wars fought during the Doom House-NPO War against Mushroom Kingdom, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and Nordreich. Esprit de Corps Ghosts Nation Pledge Requirements to become a Ghost What is a Ghost? Someone needn't be a fanatic in order to become one; being a dedicated Pacifican and being a man of strong convictions who is ready to work for the common good of the New Pacific Order is obligatory though. A Ghost must be nothing less than an epitome of the very best of Pacifica and he must do nothing less than epitomize Pacifica by performing every task faithfully and upright. What does one need to become a Ghost? Members of the Ghosts have to meet certain requirements like to be capable of performing excellent work, being in possession of values like loyalty, courage, sense of duty and honor. Furthermore, Ghosts have to know and show the best definition of camaraderie. A Ghost should not just be living these values on a daily basis but being a paragon of them all the time. If the description, of what makes up the heart of a true Pacifican, should ever fall into oblivion, then historiographers and ethologists should study the behavior of a Ghost in order to reasearch what is the meaning of being a true Pacifican - that is the simple and nevertheless demanding requirement for becoming a member of the Ghosts. What are the four Ghost principles? Camaraderie: A Ghost always relies on their fellow Ghosts when facing the darkest hours of warfare. There is no place for phony heroes or the crazy brave within the Ghosts, solely for the best Pacificans, the cream of the crop so to say. Camaraderie isn't just a vague word for a Ghost; it's a principle that a Ghost will be the back-up for their fellow Ghosts and give their life for brothers and sisters when necessary. Honor: Whatsoever Ghosts do, whatsoever Ghosts say, they have to keep in mind that they must bestow honor to Pacifica and bring honor to their Squad. Loyalty: Loyalty is but one word for three attributes a Ghost has to embody. Loyalty to the Squad, loyalty to Pacifica, and loyalty to honor the Squad and Pacifica. A Ghost does neither need to demonstrate unconditional nor uncritical loyalty nor blind loyalty. Loyalty to the Squad and Pacifica will always pay for itself, thus Ghosts are heartily glad to do whatever loyalty demands them to. Sense of Duty: A Ghost will always perform tasks to the very best of their abilities even if this has to mean that they would have to disadvantage or sacrifice themselves by making the attempt to perform a task. Why does a Ghost go to war? A Ghost will never go to war on grounds of statutory duty, contractual obligation or bounden duty; of course, it is duty that calls but it is the firm and unchallengeable conviction that allows a Ghost to bear whatsoever might be necessary in order to defend their home Pacifica and their fellow brothers and sisters. Wars show where each one stands and how one really is; a Ghost never strives to be a hero but to perform his honorable and solemn duty putting their trust in his convictions as well as in the desire to win. The Omega Battalion Ghosts About the Omega Ghosts The origins of the Omega Ghost Squad go back to August 22nd, 2010 when Teeters had the intention to establish a new squad honoring the glorious tradition of former squads in the past. Animated with the desire to form such a squad, Teeters only approved of those applicants to the squad who called the right mentality and significant activity their own. Teeters himself stated that the Omega Squad takes the role of a mentor, however, this does not put them above each other. In its entirety, the squad has been unable to take on a conjoint target due to the differing nation strength ranges, however, members have taken on rogue targets independently. Ghosts who were not engaged in battle then assisted in the rebuilding of their fellow comrades. Furthermore, Teeters decided to keep in touch with another Squad of Pacifica, the Executor Squad, and came to an agreement with Chile Relleno to establish a mutual partnership with them. This partnership came into effect on September 5th, 2010. Another important step was the circumstance that Rogal Dorn contacted Teeters asking for advice and support as he became a squad leader. The outcome of the conversations, which Teeters and Rogal had, was the foundation of the Delta Ghost Squad on October 28, 2010. Beta Ghost Squad was planned on October 31, 2010 and Brucemna was designated Squad Leader of the Beta Ghosts. On November 6, 2010, the Beta Ghosts were formed. Brucemna himself said regarding his new position and being a part of the Ghost family: On December 16th, 2010, Wentworth informed Planet Bob on the OWF about his decision to leave both the NPO and CN. Many of his friends and comrades waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck, hoping that he might return to them one day. His nation ceased to exist in mid-December. On December 31, 2010, Straylight announced his resignation from the New Pacific Order. He was wished the best luck for his future endeavors by many Pacificans as he joined the New Sith Order. Omega Squad's War Record To date the Omega Ghosts have fought '''55' wars together against Doom House and FAN nations as well as Nordreich nations in the Doom House-NPO War. Current Members *Teeters - 15 wars *Iamthey - 8 wars *bart416- 11 wars *Maverick_1 - 11 wars *William Bonney - 7 wars Former members *Straylight - 0 wars *Wentworth - 3 wars The Delta Battalion Ghosts About the Delta Ghosts The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. Days beforehand, Rogal Dorn had been in communication with his old squad-mates from Fearless Chickens Squad, AngelRick and Degree, discussing forming a new squad together. Afterwards, Rogal Dorn sent a private message to Teeters, telling him about their intention to form a new squad and asked permission to use aspects of the Omega Ghost Squad for structuring this new squad. Teeters replied to Rogal's private message stating he had "...been thinking of having the Omega Ghosts "sponsor" a younger group of Pacificans and helping them along with squad and growth development." Rogal loved the idea and proposed it to AngelRick and Degree who wholeheartedly agreed with him therein. Rogal then asked his closest comrade, Caius Alexandrian, to join the Squad. Caius asked for some time to consider it due to an event which occurred between former Fearless Chickens leader Jamsoolee and Caius. This had left a bad impression of squads in general in Caius's mind. After several days of consideration and many conversations with Rogal, Caius was well disposed towards the suggestion and agreed to join the Squad, serving under Rogal who is his Squad Leader. After a few details were hammered out, Teeters made a public announcement on the NPO forums stating "I can not think of a better group of Pacificans to join the Ghost ranks. Congratulations, and do us proud!" The announcement was well received in Pacifica, receiving many positive responses. The following quotes are excerpts from Teeters' announcement declaring their existence on Oct 28, 2010. Kalanyr joined the squad the day after the public announcement was made. Within the first month of Delta Ghosts existence the members had already taken part in 5 wars (Rogal in 3, AngelRick in 1, Kalanyr in 1)! When asked to give a comment on their squad AngelRick declared: Kalanyr joined the squad the day after the public announcement was made. Within the first month of Delta Ghosts existence the members had already taken part in 5 wars! (Rogal with 3, AngelRick and Kalanyr were both involved in 1) In December 2010, Kalanyr was removed from the Ghost Squad for treasonable conduct. On January 21st Alzeid was inducted as the newest member of the Delta Ghost Squad, just days prior to the outbreak of the Doom House-NPO War. Delta Ghost Squad Leadership Rogal Dorn is the squad leader of the Delta Ghosts. Very well known for being one of the most active, dedicated and faithful Pacificans, he doesn't just work for several notable departments of the New Pacific Order including Diplo, MilCom, Intel and the Praetorian Guard , he also takes care of the Delta Ghosts. Leading a squad alongside his other demanding duties for Pacifica isn't just another solemn and honorable duty but one Rogal performs with pleasure. Rogal about his duty as Squad Leader and his Squad: 1) What is it like to be a Squad Leader? What makes up the heart of a good Squad Leader? '''2) If someone asked you what the Ghosts mean to you, what would you reply?' '''3) What is so special about the Ghosts, what is different in comparison to other Squads within Pacifica?' '''4) What has been your greatest moment within this war ever since you are a Ghost and what has been your darkest hour?' '''5) What is the most essential value for a Ghost and why?' Delta Squad's War Record To date the Delta Ghosts have fought '''70' wars together for Pacifica against Doom House, FAN and NoR in the Doom House-NPO War.. Current members *Rogal - 25 wars *Caius - 14 wars *AngelRick - 15 wars *Degree - 9 wars *Alzeid - 6 wars Former members *Kalanyr - 1 war The Beta Battalion Ghosts About the Beta Ghosts The Beta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Alpha Battalion and it was created on November 6, 2010 although the plannings and considerations can be dated back to October 30, 2010. Teeters and Brucemna have been discussing the possibility to form a new squad with the lower Battalions of Pacifica's war machine and came to an agreement to found this new squad and Brucemna] did not hestitate. Brucemna, knowing about Ghost Squad and the senior members said "it was a honor to be asked with this task." He then began the search for finding squad comrades who would be both active and eager to represent the Ghost Squad in a manner that his future brethren would be proud of. His task turned out to be a easy one as the younger members who he approached eagerly accepted the invitation to join, very well aware of the history and dedication of the senior members. When the announcement declaring the young squad's existence, Beta's roster included Brucemna, Lagginator, Nova Rune and Digsbe. Quickly thereafter Liberated Christian joined the Squad, and then finally Homedawg68 became the latest member. Here's some select quotes from the Announcement declaring the foundation of the youngest Ghost Squad. Here's some select quotes from the Announcement on November 6, 2010, declaring the existence of the youngest Ghost Squad. And finally, a quote by Teeters which the youngins have be striving for: Beta Ghost Squad Leadership Brucemna is the Squad Leader of the Beta Ghosts. Working in Pacifica's departments like Tech Corps, MilCom, Recruiting Corps and the Diplomatic Corps with abandon and passion for detail, he furthermore oversees the Beta Ghosts. Being leader of a squad alongside the other duties he performs for Pacifica is something he truly enjoys. Brucemna regarding his duty as Squad Leader and his Squad: '''1) What is it like to be a Squad Leader? What makes up the heart of a good Squad Leader?' '''2) If someone asked you what the Ghosts mean to you, what would you reply?' '''3) What is so special about the Ghosts, what is different in comparison to other Squads within Pacifica?' '''4) What has been your greatest moment within this war ever since you are a Ghost and what has been your darkest hour?' '''5) What is the most essential value for a Ghost and why?' Beta Squad's War Record To date the Beta Ghosts have fought '''49' wars together for Pacifica. Current Members *Brucemna - 14 wars *Lagginator - 4 wars *Digsbe - 3 wars *Nova Rune - 7 wars *Homedawg68 - 6 wars *King Steve - 7 wars Former members *Liberated Christian - 5 wars *Tamar - 3 wars Ghost Squad War History DH-NPO War To date between all 16 Ghost Squad members combined have fought 146 wars together against Mushroom Kingdom, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and Nordreich. Omega Squad The Omega Ghost Squad was heavily hit by the Doom House-NPO War. Three Umbrella nations declared war on Teeters shortly after the war broke out. Teeter's nation was sincerely damaged and brought down to ZI, due to a more than sufficient war chest and his fighting spirit, he didn't stop to actively participate within the war supporting his fellow Ghosts. To date the Omega Ghosts have fought 49 wars together against Doom House, FAN and Nordreich in the Doom House-NPO War. *Teeters - 15 wars *Iamthey - 8 wars *bart416- 11 wars *Maverick_1 - 6 wars *William Bonney - 9 wars Delta Squad The Delta Ghost Squad was heavily involved in the sub-conflict of the PB-NpO War, the Doom House-NPO War. The Squad came under heavy fire from all enemies except Umbrella. Three nations from FAN declared war on Caius as soon as the war broke out. Rogal declared war on one nation from the Mushroom Kingdom and inflicting heavy damage on him, shortly thereafter he was declared on by a larger and well-armed MK nation. One GOONS nation declared war on AngelRick right away and after he had that nation under control he then declared war on another GOONS nation aswell as one of the Mushroom Kingdom nations that Rogal was fighting to coordinate together to take him down, which resulted in great success. To date the Delta Ghosts have fought 62 wars together against Doom House, FAN and NoR in the Doom House-NPO War. *Rogal - 21 wars *Caius - 14 wars *AngelRick - 13 wars *Degree - 8 wars *Alzeid - 6 wars Beta Squad Beta Ghost Squad had to face war declarations from low tiers of Doom House including FAN nations during the first days of war; after the first weeks of war, nations within their nation strength range that were nuclear capable attacked them and caused a tremendous loss both of nation strength as well as resources. While their nations have been significantly ravaged, Beta Ghost Squad never gave up fighting and attacking Pacifica's foes and they are going to continue until this war will have come to an end. To date the Beta Ghosts have fought 35 wars together against Doom House and FAN in the Doom House-NPO War. *Brucemna - 9 wars *Lagginator - 2 wars *Digsbe - 3 wars *Nova Rune - 5 wars *Homedawg68 - 6 wars *King Steve - 7 wars Former members *Liberated Christian - 3 wars Ghost Squad Media File:GhostMedia.png|File:GhostMedia.png File:GhostSquad.png|File:GhostSquad.png File:GhostSquadLdr.png|File:GhostSquadLdr.png File:GhostTa2g.png|File:GhostTa2g.png File:MiniGhost2.png|File:MiniGhost2.png File:GhostProcurer1.png|File:GhostProcurer1.png File:GhostProcurer2.png|File:GhostProcurer2.png Category:New Pacific Order